Wherever You Will Go
by Pandora North Star
Summary: PoV's of different people as they leave the series. Includes Angel, Riley, Oz, Giles, Joyce etc. Tell me what u think.


The Calling  
Wherever You Will Go  
By PNS  
Summary: This story is a bunch of PoV's of all the characters, whenever they left.   
So lately been wondering  
Who will be there to take my place?  
When I'm gone, you'll need love  
To light the shadows on your face  
*Angel* Across the unfurling smoke, she stood triumphant. I could feel my heart shattering and pieces falling all around me. The whole world was gone. It was only us for that moment as we said all we could in the silence. And I had to let her go. I had to let her lead a life where she had a chance to be happy. I had to believe she would be happy.  
If a greater wave shall fall  
It'll fall upon us all  
With those dreams that are set in stone  
Could you make it on your own?  
*Oz* The wolf inside screamed for blood. It wanted to be free. Wild and feral and uncontrollable. And I knew I took a chance when I left, knowing my Willow might not be there when I came back. I'm still cold inside, although I know she's happy. Part of me thinks she deserves to be with me but the rest of me knows I don't deserve her. Why is it this so hard. She was so nice to me. Too nice for what I did to her. And it hurts more.   
If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high, or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go  
*Riley* I never wanted to leave Buffy. I left her when she needed me most. But it would have been worse if I stayed. Our problems would have distracted her. I know she's a survivor. I know she'll survive this. No matter how much I loved her, she never loved me as much. I wonder if she knows I miss her. That I think about her here, every night, as I hunt through the rain and mist, pretending she's there beside me.  
And maybe I'll find out  
A way to make it back someday  
To watch you, to guide you  
Through the darkest of your days  
*Joyce* I never doubted there was a heaven. But I didn't know she would follow so quickly. I wanted her to have a full life. She was my true daughter. I loved Dawn but Buffy was my true daughter. She held the world in her hands and she never failed me. Yet I still feel like I failed her. A mother's job is never done.   
If a greater wave shall fall  
And fall upon us all  
Then I hope there's someone out there  
Who can bring me back to you  
*Buffy* I died. I failed. I saved Dawn but I failed myself. Maybe part of me was tired of it. But they were selfish. They pulled me back. I was happy, finally. I'm so confused. I shut down that day on the platform. In letting myself go, I let go of all my love. And now I have none. I go every day hoping it will come back. That I'll be free of this hell and living. But each night It's another empty patrol and empty heart.   
If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high, or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Run away with my heart  
Run away with my heart  
Run away with my heart  
*Giles* I know she hates me for this. She doesn't understand. She can't live if I'm her safety net. She needs to learn to fly. For real. To me she's still a child. It kills me deep inside, to let my daughter go free in the world when she's not ready. My biggest fear is that she'll never be ready. Not now. Not after she's found closure. She'll always search for it. She'll always search for the life that eluded her.  
I know now just quite how  
my life and love might still go on  
In your heart, in your mind  
I'll stay with you for all of time  
*Tara* I really think we're being punished for bringing Buffy back. For putting that pain back in the world where it should have stayed buried. I feel so bad. And Willow. I don't know what to do other than leave. She won't listen and I Can't stand by and watch. I'm always so compliant. It takes a lot to push me to this. So much I don't realize what Willow is capable of. I hope she comes to her senses in time.  
If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high, or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go  
*All* We leave you behind, walking the wide world, in search of a life for ourselves, never knowing what will happen in our wake, or what awaits. We all want to believe you'll be ok, wherever you are but it's hard, and it's not clear. Life starts and begins every second of the day. You just have to know where to jump in.   
If I could turn back time  
If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high, or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go  
"Only after disaster can we be resurrected. It's only after you've lost everything, that you're free to do anything." Begin Again.  
If I could make you mine  
If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high, or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go 


End file.
